Pure desire
by TheUnchartedHeart
Summary: Request: Oneshot/Submissive Korra. Korra and Mako arrive at Korra apartment after a night out, but how the hell did Mako end up on the floor, on top of her while Korra's pants are around her ankles? There's only so much one man can take.


Hey guys, so this is just a request I got from somebody on Tumblr, If People want me to continue it I will, but for now ive put it as a completely oneshot :)

Thanks for reading guys, and please review! 3

Mako and Korra stumbled up the stairs laughing and falling around, maybe they had had a bit too much to drink. Korra rooted through her pockets trying to find the key to the apartment she had had to convince Tenzin for three months to let her live in. "Do you wanna come in for a while?" She asked Mako over her shoulder while unlocking her door or attempting to. Mako look reluctant but agreed, it was becoming harder and harder to be alone with his girlfriend lately, they had officially been together for a little over a year now and they had still not gotten past kissing and suggestive touching. It was really killing him, he loved Korra more then he could express with words, she was beautiful in every way, he just wanted to connect them on a higher level.

Smirking Korra sauntered into the chilly apartment planning on making her way to the kitchen to make herself something hot to drink and maybe something for Mako if the fire bender wanted anything, but, being the Klutz she was before she ever made it half way up the hallway she tripped over the shoes that were still laying in the middle of the hardwood floor for the day before and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, her butt in the air. Mako watched the scene unfold but had been closing the door and by the time he turned around enough to try and catch her she was already on the floor. He watched the other with wide eyes, and had to physically restrain himself from just ravishing the Avatar right there on the hard wooden floor. I mean, the girl was practically presenting herself to him on a plate. He deserved some sort of trophy for this. Korra groaned slightly and pushed herself away from the ground into a sitting position, in the process of doing so the oversized hoodie she was wearing had slid off of one of her shoulders exposing her flawless skin to the other. Mako winced to himself, was she trying to kill him? Mako insisted to himself that he needed to keep control… But he wanted the other so badly. Pushing those thoughts aside Mako slowly walked over to the other, chuckling softly as he picked the other up by the under of each of her arms, but what he didn't notice was that he was stood on the bottom of the others slacks so as the other stood up it caused two…terribly bad things to happen.

The first one, because Mako was stood on the other pants as he pulled her up the others pants came down. The second bad thing is that as Mako watch with horror on his face at the other pants currently falling to the ground he completely lost his footing, half because of being stood on the other pants and half because of the utter shock of the other pants being now around her ankles. They both fell backward, ending up on the floor, Mako laid on top of Korra…who's pants were AROUND HER FRICKIN' ANKLES! Mako wished somebody would kill him now.

"Fuck. My. Life." Mako thought to himself as he found himself staring straight into the eyes of the other, her face only a couple of centimeters away from his own and their bodies flat against one another. Her face only showed shock with a hint of embarrassment, his cheeks becoming a rosy red color. And only one thought past through the fire benders mind, 'Fuck. She is going to kill me.' He could just see it now, in a few seconds Korra would push him off, blushing and pull her pants up before beating him to a pulp and kick him out of her apartment on his ass.  
"…I am…So… Sorry." He laughed gently, trying to make a joke out of the situation in hope that the other out just laugh it off and not break his nose. Mako finally found feeling in his body and began to try and get up, only to slip again, their bodies squishing together once again. Korra couldn't help but let out a long moan at the body contact, she arched her back up due the dull pain she was now starting to get into her back, but it only pushed her body more into Mako's.

The body heat driving her crazy with want and again she moaned though this time a little bit louder. A darker blush found its way onto her face as dazed blue eyes peeked up from under long, dark lashes. Lips parted as small pants of air blew past her full lips all Korra could do was stare up at her boyfriend and after a moment she tilted her head back, showing the other the delicate skin on her neck, it was sort of a sign of submission. Mako looked down at the other, shocked he could feel his control beginning to splinter and break. Korra bit her lip gently and mumbled a soft "Mako?"

That. Was. It. There was only so much a man could take! Mako's domineering nature took over, within seconds the fire bender had both of Korra's hands trapped above her head under one of his own, he leaned down and latched onto the others neck, gently placing open mouth kisses on it, teething it and sucking it. Korra let out a surprised moan and her body began to shake with need and desire. Mako could barely believe what was happening, all he knew was that he had to make the other his! He needed the other to belong to him. Not once has Mako felt so passionate about something, but he knew that this beautiful young woman that lay before him has to be his under any costs, and he would see that it became that way. As his continued to gently suckle at the other neck, Mako let his hand that remained free slide down underneath the other clothes and gently rub at the bottom of her back which had caused her pain, trying to sooth it gently.

He started at the bottom before slowly rubbing up the others back, then back down again. As the warm hands placed soothingly on her curved back and Korra found herself feeling a lot better as Mako rubbed the pain away, humming in approval Korra's breath began to become more laboured as her face became flushed in lust. With the others delicious body heat slamming into her she closed her eyes, whimpering for more she bit her lip to try to keep the embarrassing sounds down to a minimum so neighbours wouldn't question her later.

Her efforts proved to be futile as she felt the other began to nibble on the skin over her collarbone, and with that she moaned again, a little higher in pitch as the words finally moved past her lips, "Mako! Ah…M-more!" as those words descended from the stubborn woman's lips she rolled her hips again, the friction of another causing her to shudder in anticipation. Mako couldn't help but let out a low growl as he heard the other moan out his name like that, he rolled his hips down against the other, as he did so he let out a moan and looked down into Korra's face and almost melted, the other had the sexiest facial expression he had ever seen, eyes partly shut, her cheeks red and her mouth slightly open. The fire bender could have screwed her into the very floor they laid on. "Korra you are…so beautiful." He purred, his voice becoming slower as the sentence came to an end until finally he captured the others lips in a passionate kiss. Korra instantly responded to the kiss, their tongues swirled together in a steaming passionate mess, as Mako groaned into her silky smooth lips, wasting no time he got up, lifting the other with him, although he never broke contact with their lips, Korra wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck to keep herself up and in the kiss.

They continued to kiss the life out of one another while Mako carried her over to her bedroom door, he did not enter, he just leaned her up against the wall next to the door, keeping the kiss going for a few moments before breaking it gently and looking into the other eyes. "Do you want to stop?…" He asked gently. "Because I will if you want me to…" He leaned his forehead against the others, Korra could see the concern in his eyes and it warmed her heart. She could see how much he loved her, and she obviously knew how much she loved him. She knew her answer before he had even asked. She grazed her teeth over the others neck, trailing her hot breath up to his ear before speaking in a low, sensually voice. "Don't you even think about stopping now, City boy." and with that she bit Mako's ear and rolled her hips into the others, making him feel how much she was okay with this.


End file.
